Wywiad Walentynkowy
by Rosier-Sama
Summary: Krótka zabawna historyjka, w której ja Rosier zadam postacią kilka ciekawych pytań. Jest to historia specjalna do opowiadania "Słodki Flirt Kastiel", dlatego pojawia się moja OC - Eriel. Historia powstała 2015 na Biały Dzień (jp. święto)


Przybyłam właśnie pod szkołę Słodki Amoris, gdzie przez chwilę porozmawiam z kręcącymi się tu ludźmi. Taki mały wywiadzik, zadam pytanie walentynkowa ale i nie tylko.

-No to do roboty! - poprawiłam ubranie i ruszyłam na szkolny dziedziniec. Na horyzoncie nikogo znajomego, tylko ludzie z tła. Po chwili spacerowania po dziedzińcu wypatrzyłam fioletowo włosą dziewczynę z dużą zieloną teczką. Szła właśnie do ogrodu. -Witam, Violetto chciała bym zadać ci parę pytań. - uśmiechnęłam się do dziewczyny.

-Dobrze. - odpowiedziała nieśmialeVioletta.

-Pierwsze pytanie brzmi: Dasz komuś czekoladki walentynkowe w tym roku?

-T-tak, mam nadzieje że ją przyjmie. - powiedziała lekko zawstydzona dziewczyna.

-Bez wątpienia ją przyjmie.

-Tak.- fioletowo włosa uśmiechnęła się trochę smutno.

-Dobrze, no to następne pytanie: Czy rysowałaś kiedyś Alexego?

-C-c-co?! - zszokowało ją to pytanie, jednak po chwili pokryła się soczystym rumieńcem. Przycisnęła do siebie mocniej swoją zieloną teczkę z rysunkami.

-Przecież ogólnie wiadomo że lubisz rysować i zakładam że rysowałaś też osobę którą lubisz. - ciągnęłam dalej, by uzyskać potwierdzające słowo do rozmówcy.

-J-ja nie wiem o czym mówisz... N-no dobrze, mogłam go narysować parę razy. - Yay, to już połowa sukcesu trzeba teraz tylko trochę przycisnąć.

-Mogłaś czy narysowałaś?

-Uh, narysowałam. Ale nie mów o tym nikomu. - uśmiechnęłam się, bo dostałam odpowiedź jaka chciałam.

-Nie martw się, nikt się o tym nie dowie. Dziękuję za szczerość. - dziewczyna poszła do szkolnego ogrodu. To ja ruszam na dalsze poszukiwania. Udałam się na korytarz, tam od razu zauważyłam grupkę dziewczyn. Azjatka w czerwonym stroju, dziewczyna z uczesana w wysokiego kucyka ubraną na brązowo-zielono oraz blondynkę z długimi falowanymi włosami.

-Amber, Charlotte i Li.

-A ty co za jedna? - całą trójka zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem. Spokojnie. Wystarczy dobre podejście.

-Przeprowadzam wywiad z ważnymi osobowościami z Słodkiego Amorisa. I z mojego źródła wiem że takowymi osobami jesteście wy, a w szczególności Amber. -blondynka wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną.

-Niech będzie, jako wielka osobistość muszę pozwolić zwykłym ludziom mnie poznać. - uśmiechnęła się Amber. -No to zaczynajmy. - machnęła ręką. Łyknęła przynętę!

-Macie jakieś plany na walentynki?

-Oczywiście! Zaproszę Kastiela na randkę i spędzimy przyjemnie czas. Potem poprosi mnie bym z nim chodziła. - Amber odpływała w marzenia.

-Ja nie mam żadnych planów, za dużo zachodu. - odezwała się Charlotte.

-A ja... - zaczęła Li.

-Dlaczego mi przerwałyście?! Jeszcze nie skończyłam mówić! - zdenerwowała się blondynka.

-Myślałam że skończyłaś, powiedziałaś że zaczniecie się ze sobą umawiać co oznaczało że to jest po walentynkach.

-Spokojnie, otrzymałam odpowiedź którą chciałam. Teraz pytanie do Charlotte. Z tego co mi wiadomo lubisz się rządzić, masz kogoś konkretnego, kim pomiatasz?

-He? - popatrzyła na mnie ściągając brwi w grymasie. -Uważaj na słowa. - ugh, chyba ją wkurzyłam.

-... - odwróciłam się w stronę azjatki.

-Li, czy to prawda że boisz się duchów?

-CO?! To oszczerstwa, to ta Eriel je rozpowiada. - dziewczyna otworzyła puderniczkę i zaczęła poprawiać makijaż.

-Hmm, niech będzie. Amber. Jesteś wredna dla Eriel, czy to wynika z zazdrości? - blondynka poczerwieniała ze złości i zacisnęła pieści. Pora się ewakuować! Odwróciłam się i szybko minęłam kilka osób i wmieszałam się w tłum uczniów. Przez chwile było nie bezpiecznie. Nagle na kogoś wpadłam.

-Przepraszam.

-Nie szkodzi. -odezwał się chłopak. Farcik!

-Kentin, prawda? - uśmiechnęłam się.

-Tak, a kto pyta?

-Jestem Rosier, przeprowadzam małe wywiady z uczniami tej szkoły. - wyciągnęłam dłoń w geście powitania.

-Aha. - chłopak uścisnął i dłoń.

-Odpowiedział byś na dwa pytania? - chłopak kiwnął głową.

-No to zaczynajmy. - uśmiechnęłam się i zaczęłam. -Jest dziewczyna od której chciał byś dostać czekoladkę walentynkową?

-Oczywiście! - odpowiedział chłopak, jednak po chwili opuścił wzrok. Słodko, ten entuzjazm że dostanie czekoladkę od Eriel. Aż chciało by mu się jeszcze podokuczać. Nie, nie, nie mogę, na szczęście następne pytanie jest świetne.

-Co spowodowało że zakochałeś się w Eriel?

-Ee-eee?! - oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się w szoku, a następnie się zarumienił.

-No co się dziwisz? Odpowiedz.

-J-jest miłą dziewczyną, broniła mnie kiedy inni mi dokuczali. Ale nie tylko to poruszyło moje serce, to wspaniała dziewczyna o wielkim sercu i jeszcze... - przestałam słuchać, bo jego odpowiedź zaczęła przedstawiać jakąś boginie a nie zwykłą nastolatkę.

-Dziękuje za szczerość.

-Spoko. - uśmiechnięty chłopak podniósł kciuk do góry, po czym się oddalił. Pojawiła się przede mną Peggy, zmierzyła mnie podejrzanym spojrzeniem. Uh, zmysł reporterki aktywny. Już miałam coś powiedzieć gdy się odezwała.

-Kim jesteś? Co tu robisz? Czego chcesz? - zaczęła mnie zalewać pytaniami. Raczej bez sensu próbować pytać ją o cokolwiek.

-Przepraszam, spieszę się. - szybko znikłam z jej pola widzenia.

To teraz zajrzę do sali B. Tam udało mi się trafić na Eriel. Myślałam że jej w ogóle nie spotkam, przecież jest najbardziej mobilną osobą w tej szkole.

-Witaj. - uśmiechnęła się do mnie dziewczyna w czarnych kręconych włosach i o głęboko fioletowych oczach. Uh, myślałam że będzie osobą najtrudniejszą do znalezienia. Ale mi się poszczęściło że trafiłam na Eriel, to jedyna osoba w tej szkole która przemieszcza się bez przerwy i nie wiadomo gdzie można na nią trafić.

-Cześć, jestem Rosier i chciała bym zadać ci dwa pytanka.

-Oh, okej. Czemu nie. - uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie Eriel.

-Tak więc planujesz dać komuś czekoladkę w walentynki?

-Tak, znaczy może. Nie. Ugh! - Eriel nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć jednoznacznie.

-...Więc?

-Tak, dam. - powiedziała patrząc swoimi fioletowymi oczami prosto w moje.

-Chciała bym zobaczyć reakcje czerwonowłosego

-C-co?

-Przecież masz zamiar ją dać Kastielowi prawda?

-B-bez komentarza. - czarnowłosa dziewczyna położyła rękę na policzku by schłodzić czerwone ze wstydu twarz.

-Okej... Dlaczego chowasz dziwne rzeczy do komody?

-Nie wiem, po prostu muszę chować różne rzeczy do mojej komody. - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. -To chyba pewnego rodzaju... nawyk?

-Ale karnisz? Jak on w ogóle się tam zmieścił?!  
-Czasami mam wrażenie że ta komoda jest jak czarna dziura i zmieści się w niej wszystko.

-Haha, kiedyś uda się odkryć powód

-Mam nadzieje, teraz muszę iść muszę kogoś poszukać.

-Powodzenia. - uśmiechnęłam się.

-Przyda się! - Eriel pomachała mi na pożegnanie i opuściła klasę. To teraz zajrzę do sali A, mam nadzieje że tam kogoś znajdę. Udałam się do pomieszczenia, głównym korytarzem. Przeszłam przez drzwi, w pomieszczeniu stały rzędy pustych ławek. Tu nikogo nie ma więc idę szukać dalej. Następnie przeszłam się po dziedzińcu, by zajrzeć na salę gimnastyczną. Duża hala sportowa była pusta, słychać było tylko moje kroki, zajrzałam do szatni. Unosił się tam nie przyjemy zapach potu. Jakaś klasa musiała mieć zajęcia z panem Borysem. Następnie postanowiłam zajrzeć do ogrodu, nic ciekawego. Jako że mamy luty jest tu pusto, choć powoli powinny zacząć się prace ogrodnicze. Spróbuje kogoś znaleźć idąc przez korytarz. Pusto, no to idę do sali biologicznej, żadnej znajomej twarzy. Nikogo nie ma... Czyżby spełniała się klątwa Eriel?! Teraz jak ona będę się tułać po szkole i nie spotkam nikogo. Błagam tylko nie to! Przejdę się od nowa! Naglę stanem przed dyrektorką. Kurde, jestem tu na nielegalu. Jeśli ona mnie złapie to na pewno będą problemy. Powoli się wycofuje, a teraz szybko iść w innym kierunku niż dyrektorka. Chciałam kogoś znaleźć, ale nie ją, muszę uważać.

Przy schodach prowadzących na pierwsze piętro stał Lysander, wysoki chłopak w wiktoriańskim stroju. HURA!

-Witaj. - uśmiechałam się.

-Witam. - odpowiedział patrząc na mnie. Uh, te oczka. Takie ładne.

-Przeprowadzam taki mały wywiadzik z uczniami tej szkoły, pozwoliłbyś bym zadała ci dwa pytanka? - zapytałam się najuprzejmiej jak na tą chwilę potrafiłam. Tak się ciesze że kogoś spotkałam że mogła bym wystraszyć rozmówcę.

-Milczenie uznam za zgodę. A więc myślisz że dostaniesz jakąś czekoladkę w tym roku? - chłopak spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony

-W zeszłym roku dostałem od Niny, miłe dziecko. - dziecko, haha. -Ostatecznie wyszło że gdzieś zgubiłem te czekoladkę. - hahaha, nic dziwnego że nadal nie zauważa jej uczuć.

-Szkoda. - ale mówię to niezbyt szczerze.

-Prawda. - odpowiedział i lekko się uśmiechnął.

-Nie przeszkadza ci że Nina, za każdym razem jak cię widzi to się do ciebie klei? - teraz to walnęłam prosto z mostu.

-Nie rozumiem pytania, to tylko młoda przyjazna panienka. Nie robi nic takiego jak klejenie się. - biedny nie świadomy Lysander, nie wie co za diabeł z Niny.

-Dziękuje zatem, do widzenia. - wróciłam na korytarz. -Cóż poszukajmy następnej ofiary... Buhahaha! - ludzie z korytarza patrzyli się na mnie jak na wariatkę. Dobra koniec wydurniania, idę dalej!

Na dziedzińcu zobaczyłam kogoś, kogo nie spodziewałam się tu zobaczyć. Dake. Przepchnęłam się przez kilka dziewczyn które bajerował.

-Cześć, Dakota! - powiedziałam głośno by mnie usłyszał. Spojrzał na mnie i się uśmiechnął.

-Część piękna. Spotkaliśmy się kiedyś? - eh, ten Dake.

-Nie. Ale nie o tym chce rozmawiać. - hmm, mam wrażenie że jak go zapytam o walentynki to powie o wielu dziewczynach. Jakoś nie chce mi się tego słuchać.

-A szkoda. - o co by tu zapytać, nie byłam przygotowana na wywiad z nim. -Więc, o czym chcesz rozmawiać? - Dakota skupił swoją uwagę na mnie i nie tylko on. Dziewczyny które z nim rozmawiały patrzą się na mnie wrogo.

-Ee... Kiedy byłeś na plaży czemu nie podrywałeś Amber?

-Amber?

-Taka blondynka, chodzi tu do szkoły.

-Hmm, nie kojarzę. Jakby była ładna to na pewno bym zapamiętał. - hahaha, za to dostajesz dodatnie punkty! Nagle objął mnie ramieniem.

-I co dalej? - szepnął mi do ucha.

-Ee... k-koniec rozmowy? - odpowiedziałam też szeptem. Sama nie wiem dlaczego.

-To nie była rozmowa, ale jak chcesz to możemy kontynuować. - zaproponował i przyciągnął mnie mocniej do siebie. Spojrzenia stojących obok dziewcząt były straszne.

-Niestety ale jestem bardzo zajęta, muszę się teraz z kimś spotkać.

-Szkoda, może następnym razem. - uśmiechnął się, przez chwilę nie zabierał ramienia ale ostatecznie mnie puścił. Zajrzę do ogrodu. Uu, kogo my tu mamy. Mój pierwotny cel, który zapoczątkował moją chęć do tych wszystkich wywiadów. Klepnęłam blondyna w ramię.

-Cześć. - uśmiechnęłam się. -Nataniel, gospodarz szkolny. Czy mógłbyś mi poświęcić trochę swojego czasu?

-W sumie, mam chwilę czasu. Więc czemu nie. - odpowiedział.

-Nie lubisz słodyczy, ale czy zjesz słodką czekoladkę gdyby dała ci ją Eriel?

-Pewnie, czemu miałbym odmówić? - pewnie tego nie wie ale zrobił się całkiem czerwony.

-Bo nie lubisz słodyczy?

-Nie lubię, ale nie oznacza że bym nie przyjął.

-Dlaczego jesteś w tej samej klasie co Amber? Czyżbyś raz nie zdał? - spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, miał głupi wyraz twarzy i milczał. No to klops, chyba się zawiesił. Nagle Nataniel mnie minął i odszedł.

-Haha, nie wiem co mu powiedziałaś, ale miną miał niezłą! - usłyszałam za sobą rozbawiony głos. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam czerwonowłosego chłopaka ubranego w czarną skórę.

-Kass... ehem, Kastiel cześć. - prawie powiedziałam do niego Kassy, jakbym się nie powstrzymała to chyba poznała bym lepiej mroczną stronę chłopaka.

-Cześć. - zlustrował mnie wzrokiem.

-Możesz odpowiedzieć mi na kilka pytań? - oby się zgodził.

-Ok, poprawiłaś mi humor. Dawaj co tam masz. - powiedział chłopak.

-Zaprosisz Eriel 14 na randkę?

-Jeśli da mi czekoladki, to może. To kwestia do zastanowienia. - hmm, odpowiedź wymijająca, jego twarz zrobiła się jednak trochę bardziej różowa.

-Dlaczego nie lubisz jak mówią do ciebie Kassy?

-Co!? - zdenerwował się. -Po prosu nie lubię! Coś jeszcze?

-Nie, nie złość się. Przypomnij sobie minę Nataniela sprzed chwili, czy nie była zabawna? - uśmiech powrócił na twarz Kasa.

-Była. Dobra spadam do domu.

-To cześć! - krzyknęłam za odchodzącym chłopakiem. Lalala~ Czas znaleźć następną osóbkę do rozmowy.

-Kiedyś cię znajdę. Znajdę cię, po prostu znajdę. Jestem coraz bliżej wiem! - zaczęłam sobie po cichu śpiewać. Okej, to teraz pójdę na salę gimnastyczną. Ponownie wkroczyłam na dużą salę i jest, trafiłam na dwóch rozmawiających nauczycieli. O kurcze pan Borys i Farazowski, lepiej by mnie nie zauważyli.

-Co tu robisz? - odezwał się nauczyciel W-F. Ups, co teraz?!

-P-przepraszam, Pani Dyrektor uciekł Kiki, właśnie go szukam. - oby się nie skapnęli że nie jestem tu uczennicą.

-Skoro Pani Dyrektor kazała ci to zrobić to lepiej tak zrób. - powiedział Faraz, po czym zaczął mi się przyglądać.

-To ja już pójdę! - szybko opuściłam salę gimnastyczną. Na dziedzińcu zobaczyłam znajomych bliźniaków, właśnie opuszczali teren szkolny. Kurde uciekli mi i już ich z nimi nie porozmawiam.

-Ehh, trudno się mówi. - westchnęłam. Musze się skupić na innych celach bo też wkrótce będą

wracać do domu. Ruszyłam do budynku i weszłam na korytarz, obok mnie mignął pies. O kurde, Kiki ucieka, chyba zapeszyłam.

-Kiki! Dobry piesek wracaj! - krzyczała rudowłosa dziewczyna. Iris wyglądała na całkiem zdyszaną, chyba już jakiś czas szuka tego psa. Lepiej jak nie będę się wplątywać w tą sytuację. Bo jeszcze trafię na dyrektorkę, poza tym mogę minąć się z Rozalią albo Kim, czy kimś innym. Zajrzę do pokoju gospodarza, jeszcze tam nie zaglądałam. Otworzyłam drzwi i prawie w kogoś uderzyłam.

-Ła, o mały włos. - spojrzałam na stojącą przede mną dziewczynę.

-Nie jesteś przypadkiem Malanią? Tą dziewczyną co pomaga gospodarzowi. - zapytałam.

-Tak. - uśmiechnęła się.

-Masz może chwilę na rozmowę?

-Nie bardzo, gdzieś wcięło Nataniela i mam na głowie sprawy gospodarza. - to chyba moja wina... -Przepraszam ale muszę iść do pokoju nauczycielskiego. - raz kozi śmierć!

-To pójdę z tobą i chwilą porozmawiamy. Dobrze?

-Skoro nalegasz. - wyszłyśmy z pomieszczenia i udałyśmy się w stronę pokoju nauczycielskiego. -Pragniesz tego by Nataniel zaprosił się w walentynki na randkę? - Melania się potknęła i wywaliła wszystkie papiery na podłogę.

-O-o czym ty mówisz? Ach, dokumenty dla dyrektorki?! - szybko zaczęła zbierać je z podłogi. Ja jej pomagałam. -Dziękuje i przepraszam, ale muszę już iść. - niebiesko oka dziewczyna poszła do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Uciekła... a moje drugie pytanie było lepsze, szkoda że go nie zadam.

Już na korytarzu pusto, to już ostatnie chwile kiedy mogę kogoś złapać na wywiadzik. Instynktownie poszłam do sali A i to instynkt mnie nie mylił. W sali stała Rozalia, właśnie zbierała swoje rzeczy.

-Cześć. - odezwałam się do dziewczyny. Roza spojrzała na mnie.

-Co ty masz na sobie? - zaczyna się.

-Ubranie... Będziesz spędzać walentynki z swoim ukochanym chłopakiem Leo? - szybka zmiana tematu, mam nadziej że załapie.

-Tak! Będziemy mieć romantyczną kolację! - uśmiechnęła się radośnie białowłosa dziewczyna. Udało się, załapała. -Już nie mogę się doczekać! Dzisiaj też się z nim spotykam.

-To naprawdę wspaniale. Wiesz, z pewnego źródła wiem że posiadasz zdjęcia chłopaków, które kiedyś zrobiłaś.

-Już ich nie robię i nie sprzedaje więc nie ma szans że ci jakieś dam. - powiedziała Rozalia.

-Nie o to mi chodziło. Chciałam się dowiedzieć co o tym sądzi Leo. - powiedziałam o co mi chodzi.

-Powiedziałam mu to i o tym że przestałam to robić.

-Wspaniały i wyrozumiały chłopak. Życzę wspaniałej randki.

-I taka będzie. - uśmiechnęła się i zniknęła za szkolną bramą. I to by było na tyle, w szkole nie ma już żywego ducha. Chyba że Iris dalej biega za Kiki. Nie udało mi się porozmawiać z paroma osobami, ale większość odpowiedziała na moje pytania. Teraz pora do domciu!


End file.
